harrypotterfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Zauberstabkunde
thumb|222px|[[Harry Potters Zauberstab erwählt ihn.]] Zauberstabkunde ist ein alter, komplexer und geheimnisvoller Zweig der Magie, der sich mit der Geschichte, den Fähigkeiten und Taten der Zauberstäbe, quasi-empfindungsfähigen magischen Werkzeugen, die von Zauberern und Hexen verwendet werden, um Zaubersprüche zu produzieren, befasst. Dieser besondere Zweig der Magie wird sorgfältig von Zauberstabmachern wie Garrick Ollivander und Mykew Gregorowitsch studiert. Das Studium der Zauberstabkunde Ursprünge thumb|left|250px|Ein Schild außerhalb von [[Ollivanders Zauberstabladen]] Zauberstabkunde könnte zuerst von alten Zauberern vor mehr als zweitausend Jahren erforscht worden sein. Dies kann von dem abblätternden Schild außerhalb des Mr. Ollivanders Zauberstabladen abgeleitet werden, wo zu lesen ist "Ollivander - Gute Zauberstäbe seit 382 v. Chr.". Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen (Buch) Am Anfang der Zauberergeschichte könnte mit den magischen Kräften der Zauberstäbe experimentiert worden sein und sie könnten durch die Jahre hindurch erkundet worden sein, und alle Erkenntnisse wurden aufgeschrieben, wie bei vielen anderen Mysterien der Welt, jedes mit seinen engagierten und brillanten Entdeckern. Und wie bei vielen dieser Dinge wurde sie besser verstanden, als die Zeit verging. Studium der Kunde Nach dermagischen Ausbildung muss eine Person, die Zauberstabmacher werden will, Schüler von einem erfahrenen Zauberstabmacher werden. Danach können sie die Zauberstabkunde studieren. Es gibt auch eine Möglichkeit, dass es Einrichtungen gibt, in denen Zauberstabkunde unterrichtet wird. Trotzdem ist klar, dass Zauberstabkunde klar verstanden werden muss, um ein qualifizierter Zauberstabmacher zu werden. Komplexität Mr. Ollivander enthüllt Harry Potter im Jahr 1998, dass Zauberstabkunde "komplex und geheimnisvoll" sei; selbst die Besten dieses Faches begreifen sie nicht vollständig. Ollivander selbst gestand, dass er nicht voll und ganz Priori Incantatem versteht, eine Reaktion zwischen zwei Zauberstäben mit Kernen aus derselben Quelle, oder warum Harrys Zauberstab den Zauberstab von Lucius Malfoy zerstörte, als Harry gegen Lord Voldemort kämpfte während der Schlacht der Sieben Potters Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes (Buch) Zauberstäbe wählen den Zauberer oder die Hexe in einer Weise, die weder Zufall noch Glücksfall ist. Es gibt eine Menge antikes Mythologie- und botanisches Wissen über die Kräfte und Natur von Holz und anderen natürlichen Elementen. thumb|right|230px|[[Harry Potters Zauberstab.]] Harry Potter und Voldemorts Zauberstäbe Harry Potters Zauberstab wurde hergestellt aus Stechpalme mit einem Phönixfederkern In zahlreichen alten und modernen historischen Referenzen ist die Stechpalme eine immergrüne Pflanze, stellt das Leben dar und wurde als Wächter und Schutz gegen Gift, Blitz und Hexerei erachtet. Die Phönixfeder stellt die Erneuerung des Lebens dar, was auf Harry mehr als einmal erlebt bei Gelegenheiten, wo andere dachten, er müsse tot sein. Sein Zauberstabholz ist auch das gleiche Holz wie das seines Geburtsmonats im keltischen Kalender, der Stechpalme mit Mut und einem Kampf zwischen Königen gleichsetzt. Der keltische Baumkalender thumb|right|230px|[[Tom Riddles Zauberstab|Lord Voldemorts Zauberstab.]] Im Gegensatz dazu bestand Voldemorts Zauberstab aus Eibe und Phönixfeder. Eiben sind mit einigen der ältesten Legenden von Großbritannien verbunden, denn sie wurden von den Druiden verehrt. Es ist giftig und ist bekannt dafür, Vieh zu töten. Die Phönixfeder kann Voldemorts Besessenheit, sein eigenes Leben zu bewahren, vertreten; er schuf Horkruxe, so dass er jedes Mal, wenn er getötet wird, wiedergeboren werden kann. Andere Beispiele *Draco Malfoys Zauberstab wurde aus Weißdorn gemacht. Nach botanischen und historischen Referenzen Weißdornblumen riechen nach Tod oder Zersetzung von Fleisch, und werden von Aasinsekten befruchtet. Weißdorn ist auch das keltische Geburtsmonatsholz von Draco. *Hermine Grangers Zauberstab wurde hergestellt aus Weinrebenholz, was auf das Holz ihres Geburtsmonats im keltischen Kalender zurückzuführen ist. Die Kelten verbanden Rebe mit der Herbst-Tagundnachtgleiche und mit dem Blick nach innen. *Ron Weasleys Zauberstab. Esche entspricht auch seinem Geburtsmonat im keltischen Kalender, der Esche mit dem Gleichgewicht verband. *Der Elderstab besteht aus Holunder. Nach alter Tradition ist Holunder das Wahrzeichen der Trauer und des Todes. Einige der Mythen rund um Elder weist ihm die Macht zu, böse Geister zu vertreiben und zum Schutz vor Hexen. Im keltischen Kalender enthält der Elder-Mond die dunkelsten Tage des Jahres und wurde im Zusammenhang mit dem Tod und Regeneration, Transformation und der Unterwelt angesehen. Weitere Eigenschaften der Zauberstäbe können auch Aspekte ihrer Besitzer aufzeigen. Zum Beispiel beschrieb Ollivander Bellatrix Lestranges Zauberstab als "unnachgiebig", Peter Pettigrews Zauberstab als "spröde" und Draco Malfoys Zauberstab als "ziemlich federnd". Ein weiteres Beispiel ist die Länge des Stabs; Rubeus Hagrids Zauberstab ist einer der längsten notierten Zauberstäbe mit 16". Das hängt zusammen mit seinem Halbriesenblut und Dolores Umbridges Zauberstab ist besonders kurz, so wurde auch sie beschrieben. Bestimmte Zauberstäbe können auch Geschicklichkeit in einer bestimmten magischen Disziplin voraussetzen. Zum Beispiel der Zauberstab von James Potter war besonders gut für Verwandlung Das kann zusammenhängen mit den verschiedenen Flexibilitäten des Zauberstab, Zauberstab, die unterschiedliche Bewegungen unterstützt. Zauberstabhandwerk Durch Zauberstabkunde lernt ein zukünftiger Zauberstabmacher die uralten Geheimnisse der Herstellung eines Zauberstabs, mit jeweils drei Komponenten: thumb|right|250px|Verschiedene Zauberstäbe Zauberstabholz Bowtruckles, Baum-Wächter, entscheiden sich, in Zauberstab-Bäumen zu leben, deren Holz von guter Zauberstabqualität ist - Zauberstabholz. Daher kann davon ausgegangen werden, dass man nicht einfach in einen Wald gehen kann, einen Zweig nehmen kann und einen Zauberstab daraus herzustellen. Zauberstabholz kann bereits magisch sein oder die einzige Holzart sein, die stark genug ist, um die Macht der Magie in seinem Inneren auszuhalten. Magische Kerne Zauberstäbe enthalten magische Kerne, möglicherweise magisch eingefügt, sobald der Zauberstab geschnitzt wurde. Diese magischen Kerne erhöhen die Zauberstabmagie oder geben dem Zauberstabholz magische Fähigkeiten. Die einzigen Kerne, die in der Lage sind, Magie zu erzeugen, stammen von magischen Arten. Mr. Ollivander entschied sich, nur mit Phönixfedern, Einhornhaaren und Drachenherzfasern zu arbeiten, welche die mächtigsten und besten der magischen Kerne sein können, da Ollivanders Zauberstäbe als die besten gelobt werden. Andere Materialien, wie beispielsweise Veela-Haare oder auch Thestralhaare, werden von anderen Zauberstabmachern auch verwendet. Zauberstablänge Alle Zauberstäbe haben ihre individuellen Längen und können auch eine gewisse Korrelation zwischen der Größe einer Person und der Länge ihres Zauberstabs sein. Rubeus Hagrid, der Halbriese ist, ist im Besitz eines der als am längsten bekannten Zauberstäbe; er war sechzehn Zoll lang und aus Eichenholz. Er wurde in zwei Hälften geteilt, nachdem er für die Öffnung der Kammer des Schreckens verantwortlich gemacht wurde. Der kürzeste bekannte Zauberstab gehörte einst Dolores Umbridge, die als plump und krötenartig beschrieben wird. Ihr "ungewöhnlich kurzer" Stummelzauberstab wurde im Verbotenen Wald in zwei Hälften zerbrochen von einem Zentaurenhuf. Gemäß Garrick Ollivander ist die Zuordnung eines Zauberstabs zu einem Zauberer ausschließlich von der Größe her ein grobes Maß. Lange Stäbe neigen dazu, diejenigen mit großen Persönlichkeiten, einem weit ausladenden und dramatischen Stil der Magie zu bevorzugen. Knapper bemessene Zauberstäbe bevorzugen elegantere und raffinierte Zauberspruchbeschwörungen. Besonders kurze Zauberstäbe werden Zauberer, deren Charakter Mängel aufweist, wählen. Zauberstab-Längen und Biegsamkeit-Information von Pottermore Biegsamkeit In der Regel werden Zauberstäbe nur in Bezug auf den Quellbaum, dessen Kern und seine Länge beschrieben. Jedoch ist gelegentlich die Festigkeit des Zauberstabholzes ebenfalls beschrieben worden. Zum Beispiel bei der Überprüfung der Zauberstäbe von Harry Potter, Bellatrix Lestrange, Draco Malfoy und Rubeus Hagrid beschrieb Garrick Ollivander sie als "handlich und geschmeidig", "unnachgiebig", "ziemlich federnd" und "spröde". Steifheit oder Biegsamkeit eines Zauberstabs kennzeichnet die Bereitschaft zur Veränderung und den Grad der Anpassung des Zauberstab-und-Besitzer-Paars. Die Herstellung des Elderstabs thumb|left|180px|[[Tom Riddle|Lord Voldemort hält den Elderstab.]] Die Schaffung des Heiligtum des Todes Elderstab ist höchst ungewöhnlich. In dem Buch Die Märchen von Beedle dem Barden gibt es die Legende von den Heiligtümern des Todes, genannt Das Märchen von den drei Brüdern. In der Geschichte wird der Tod vom ältesten der Peverell-Brüder um einen Zauberstab gebeten, mit dem man Duelle gewinnen kann. Tod nähert sich einem Holunderbaum, bricht einen Zweig und erschafft den Elderstab. Es wird nicht gesagt, ob dieser Baum Zauberstabholz trug und ebenso wurde die Natur des Kerns nie in der ursprünglichen Geschichte offenbart. Jedoch glauben Albus Dumbledore und viele andere, die nach den Heiligtümern des Todes gejagt haben, dass er tatsächlich von Antioch Peverell selbst hergestellt wurde anstatt durch Tod. Der Zauberstab ist dafür bekannt, dass er aus Elder (Holunder) gemacht wurde mit einem Kern aus Thestralhaaren, beides Materialien, die starke kulturelle Konnotationen mit dem Tod aufweisen. http://www.jkrowling.com/textonly/en/extrastuff_view.cfm?id=25 Zauberstabtod und Verwelken Das "Verwelken" eines Zauberstab tritt ein, wenn der Zauberstab alle Magie ausstößt und verweigert seinen weiteren magischen Gebrauch. Dieses Phänomen ist nur bekannt bei Haselstäben, die ihrem Besitzer oft so zugetan sind, das nach dem Tod ihrer Besitzer diese Zauberstäbe all ihre Magie in dieser Weise verlieren. Dies ist heilbar durch den Austausch des Zauberstabkerns, es sei denn, der Kern war ursprünglich aus Einhornhaar, in dem Fall gibt es keine Hoffnung und der Zauberstab ist tatsächlich "gestorben" im Gegensatz zu einfach verwelkt. Zauberstabholz-Information von Pottermore Die hintergründigen Gesetzmäßigkeiten von Zauberstäben Zauberstäbe besitzen eine Kraft der Magie, die ihre eigenen Grenzen hat, über die keiner hinausgehen kann. Dies ist vergleichbar mit Newtons Bewegungsgesetzen und andere Kräften und ist bekannt als die hintergründigen Gesetzmäßigkeiten von Zauberstäben. Heiligtümer des Todes, Kapitel 24 Die Grundgesetze Mr. Ollivander sagt, dass ein Zauberstab den Zauberer wählt. Es ist nicht klar, warum, aber bestimmte Zauberstäbe scheinen eine natürliche Zuneigung für bestimmte Zauberer oder Hexen zu haben; das ist das Grundgesetz. Das zweite besagt, dass die Verbindungen, die zwischen den beiden, Zauberer und Zauberstab, hergestellt werden, komplex sind und mit der Erfahrung wachsen werden, der Zauberstab lernt von dem Zauberer, der Zauberer von dem Zauberstab. Drittens kann ein Zauberer seine Energie durch jeden Zauberstab kanalisieren, ob sein eigener oder ein anderer. Allerdings kommen die besten Ergebnisse zustande, wo es eine große Zuneigung zwischen einem Zauberer und einem Zauberstab besteht. thumb|right|230px|[[Hermine Grangers Zauberstab]] Schließlich kann ein Zauberstab von seinem Meister gewonnen werden, und nur dann wird er seine Treue auf den neuen Meister übertragen. Dies gilt nicht in Fällen von Duellen, bei denen die Entwaffnung oder der Sieg Loyalität des Zauberstabs nicht beeinflusst. Zauberstäbe entwickeln eine Zuneigung zu ihren Besitzern, die sie nicht so schnell aufgeben; auch wenn gewonnen, werden sie oft noch ein gewisses Maß an Treue zu dem ursprünglichen Eigentümer bewahren. Die einzige Ausnahme ist der Elderstab, der "völlig unsentimental" ist und nur loyal gegenüber Stärke. Mit anderen Worten, wenn er gewonnen wird, überträgt er seine Treue ganz. PotterCast 131 Wenn man einen Zauberstab nicht gewonnen hat, wird er nicht so gut für seinen neuen Besitzer arbeiten, wie in dem Fall, als Harry Potter gezwungen war, einen Schwarzdorn-Zauberstab zu benutzen und als Hermine Granger gezwungen war, Bellatrix Lestranges Zauberstab zu benutzen, keiner von beiden hatte die Loyalität gewonnen. In manchen Familien können Zauberstäbe vererbt werden, wie Neville Longbottom den Zauberstab seines Vaters und Ron Weasley den alten Zauberstab seines Bruders Charlie. Allerdings endete jeder dieser Fälle damit, dass die Zauberstäbe in zwei Hälften zerbrochen wurde, und beide, Neville und Ron, waren erfolgreicher mit der Benutzung anderer Zauberstäbe, daher ist es fraglich, ob man einen Zauberstab, den man gewonnen hat, vollständig beherrschen kann. Dies gilt insbesondere in Nevilles, da seine magische Begabung fast nicht existierte vor dem Verlust des Zauberstab seines Vaters während der Schlacht in der Mysteriumsabteilung in seinem fünftens Jahr, da er mit ihm nur in der Lage war, nützliche Zauber mit enormer Anstrengung und Konzentration aufzurufen. Während seines sechsten und siebten Jahres jedoch werden Nevilles magischen Talente mit einem Zauberstab, der ihn gewählt hat, offenbar mächtig. Es kann tatsächlich gewesen sein, dass der Zauberstab seines Vaters seine Talente so sehr unterdrückt hat. thumb|left|250px|''[[Priori Incantatem" zwischen Harry Potter und Voldemort im Jahr 1995]] Priori Incantatem Zwei Zauberstäbe mit Kernen von derselben magischen Kreatur, die als "Brüder" bezeichnet werden, können nicht gezwungen werden, gegeneinander zu kämpfen. Sollten zwei solcher Stäbe in dieser Weise gegeneinander benutzt werden, wird eine seltene Verbindung gebildet, genannt Priori Incantatem. Wenn die Verbindung gebildet wird, kämpfen die Zauberstäbe, um eine goldene Kugel in den anderen Zauberstab zu schieben; derjenige, dem es gelingt, die Kugel in den anderen Zauberstab zu schieben, ist der siegreiche Zauberstab. Wegen seiner Seltenheit erfahren die meisten Zauberer nie, dass eine solche Verbindung möglich ist - dies ist das erste Gesetz des Priori Incantatem. Nachdem zwei Bruderstäbe sich verbinden mit Mitteln des Priori Incantatem, lernen sich beide Zauberstäbe kennen und können aufeinander reagieren ohne Zustimmung des jeweiligen Besitzers oder der siegreiche Zauberstab reagiert nur auf den Verliererzauberstab - das ist das zweite Gesetz des Priori Incantatem Harry Potter und der Feuerkelch (Buch). Auch ist es unter besonderen Bedingungen einem Zauberstab möglich, den Meister seines "Bruders" zu erkennen, auch wenn ein anderer Zauberstab verwendet wird. Zum Beispiel hat während der Schlacht der Sieben Potters Harrys Zauberstab Voldemort erkannt und versprühte "goldene Flammen" auf ihn, obwohl Voldemort mit Lucius Malfoys Zauberstab zu der Zeit benutzte. Beschädigte Zauberstäbe thumb|right|170px|[[Ronald Weasley|Ron Weasley mit seinem zerbrochenen Zauberstab.]] Zauberstäbe, die eine immense Schädigung erlitten haben, können nicht fixiert werden mit all den Mitteln, die die meisten Zauberstabmacher kennen, außer mit Hilfe des Elderstabs, wie zu sehen ist, als Harry Potters Zauberstab zerbrochen war durch einen reflektierten Sprengfluch und Hermine Granger nicht in der Lage war, ihn zu reparieren. Harry reparierte ihn später mit dem Elderstab. Vollendete Zauberstabmacher Zwei der am vollendetsten Zauberstabmacher waren Garrick Ollivander und Mykew Gregorowitsch. Ollivander wurde weithin als der beste in Großbritannien angesehen, während Gregorowitsch der beste in seinem Land war, das unbekannt geblieben ist. Ollivander war entführt worden von Todessern wegen Informationen über den Zusammenhang zwischen Harry Potters Zauberstab und Voldemorts Zauberstab, aber später entkam mit Hilfe von Dobby, während Gregorowitsch getötet wurde von Voldemort dafür, dass er ihm nicht sagen wollte, wer der Dieb des Elderstabs war. Ollivander hatte einen Mitarbeiter in Hogsmeade, der erfahren war in der Zauberstabkunde. Es ist nicht bekannt, ob er auch Zauberstäbe hergestellt hat. Abgesehen davon gab es auch andere weniger bekannte Zauberstabmacher, die in Großbritannien leben und arbeiten, wenn auch nicht mit der gleichen Qualität wie Ollivander, so wie Jimmy Kiddell. Hinter den Kulissen *Sowohl der kürzeste Zauberstab (Dolores Umbridges Zauberstab) und einer der längsten Zauberstäbe (Rubeus Hagrids Zauberstab), in der Serie bekannt, wurden in zwei Hälften zerbrochen. *In einem Kommentar in Die Märchen von Beedle dem Barden erwähnt Albus Dumbledore, dass er Erfahrungen in Zauberstabkunde hat. *In Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes (Film 1) scheint Voldemort eine gewisse Kenntnis über Zauberstabkunde zu haben, als er bei dem Zauberstab von Lucius Malfoy erkannt, dass er aus Ulmenholz besteht, ohne vorher zu fragen, wie er es im Roman tut. Auftritte *''Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes (Buch)'' *''Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes (Film 2)'' *''Die Märchen von Beedle dem Barden'' Siehe auch *Heiligtümer des Todes *Elderstab *Garrick Ollivander *Ollivanders Zauberstabladen *Zauberstab *Zauberstabholz *Zauberstabkern Anmerkungen und Quellen en:Wandlore Kategorie:Zauberstabkunde